


Magic Troubles and Confessions

by Listentothelittlebird



Series: Code Bat [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: All the Amazonians find out at the same time, Alternate Universe, Gen, I got lazy and did two reveals, Identity Reveal, Jai is a smart kid but he's lazy which is a mood, Magic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentothelittlebird/pseuds/Listentothelittlebird
Summary: The Amazonian sisters run into a magic-user, and two Bats are along for the ride.(Featuring Irey and Jai learning about the Bats!)
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Jason Todd, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Code Bat [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964452
Comments: 26
Kudos: 391





	Magic Troubles and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So I mushed two completely different scenes into one fic :3 Ceceism, you are still on a roll!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Wonder Woman, Troia, Wonder Girl and even Artemis were facing off against a strong magic-user. Batman had been with Diana when the attack was reported to her and had offered to join her, and Red Robin had already been at the scene with Wonder Girl.

They were surrounding the magic-user when they were blown back by a powerful blast. The magic-user casted two spells in quick succession, in ancient Greek. The first spell summoned a few dozen shadowy beings that quickly advanced on the heroes and attacked. 

The second spell, directed at Batman and Red Robin, was a teleportation spell - one that swapped the person with one of their relatives. Diana was instantly on alert - as far as she knew, Red Robin’s family were not equipped to be dumped into the line of fire. Batman’s family might all be trained individuals, but she had no gauge of their full capabilities.

She fought her way towards them, as their forms shimmered and disappeared. She managed to stick herself between the advancing horde of enemies and where two figures were appearing behind her, but one enemy managed to slip past, snarling as it slashed at the still-blurry forms.

There was a gunshot behind her, followed by the enemy hissing as it dissipated, and a string of vehement swears.

One of the shadow-monsters managed to sink its teeth into Diana’s arm, and she grit her teeth and yanked it off. Another monster leapt at her. She knew she was too slow to avoid it, and she braced for the impact. The collision never came, a black blur nailing a kick into the enemy’s head.

“What spell did Mr Sparkles cast?” Nightwing asked conversationally, striking blows into several more monsters with his escrima sticks. His suit was slightly different - navy blue lines stretching from his chest to his hands, instead of a blue bird confined to his chest. Diana was momentarily surprised, but another enemy lashed out at her, and she put her mind back to the fight.

“The spell switched Red Robin and Batman with one of their family members, at random,” Diana explained, casting an eye towards where she heard another gunshot. The man had the build of Batman, a red hood over his head and guns in both hands as he fought his way through his own share of enemies. A red bat was displayed on his chest - this was Batman’s relative. Which meant Nightwing was Red Robin’s relative.

Nightwing huffed out a breath of laughter. “Well, that’s convenient,” Nightwing mused, calling out to the other man, “Good thing we were on patrol, huh, RH?”

“Damn right,” the man grunted back, and paused in his fighting for a moment to raise a hand up to his ear, “Old man, Double R, did you both land alright?”

There seemed to be a response from the other end, the man nodding sharply and continuing the fight. Wonder Girl and Artemis had made their way towards them, a rough formation as they took down the last of the shadow figures.

“Ladies,” Nightwing greeted, grinning at Troia, “Donna.”

Donna narrowed her eyes in response, looking between Nightwing and the other man. “Look, I know, you probably wanna yell at Big Bird,” the man drawled before Donna could speak up, “Let’s save that for later, alright? After we’ve gotten this weirdo taken down.”

He turned to Artemis and nodded once at her, “ ‘Sup, Arty.”

Artemis, not missing a beat, nodded back, “Red Hood.”

Red Hood is Batman’s ally?

The brief calm passed, as the magic-user herself attacked them, and they were forced to make a rough circle around her as she threw blasts of energy at them. Wonder Girl tried to ram into her, but she simply put up a magic barrier, repelling her. Nightwing, however, was still able to get close enough to punch her in the gut.

There was a beat during the fight when Nightwing and Red Hood locked eyes and nodded.

Nightwing threw himself directly in front of the enemy, close enough that it was difficult for the person to aim any magic blasts at him. He was able to dodge the weak punches that the person threw, but every time he got her in a restraining hold, she simply teleported behind him, out of the hold.

Behind them, Red Hood darted forward. Just as the magician teleported again, cackling evilly as she charged a blast at Nightwing’s back, Red Hood lashed out at the magician with dual swords that had materialised in his hands, bright and flaming crimson.

The magic-user dropped abruptly to the floor, and Nightwing snapped his gaze to Wonder Woman, who quickly tied up the assailant, now that the magic barrier was gone.

“Thank you for your assistance, Nightwing, Red Hood,” Diana thanked both of them. Nightwing smiled and was about to respond, but was promptly cut off by Donna punching his shoulder.

“I want explanations. _Now._ ” Donna glared, and Nightwing chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Artemis cast a less-hostile but still questioning glance at Red Hood, who raised his hands in a surrender motion and grinned lazily. Diana smiled and gestured for Cassie to accompany her as she brought away the magic-user.

“If I am reading the situation right, both Batman and Red Robin were sent back to Gotham,” Diana explained, “We can demand our own answers from them, later.”

Cassie grinned sharply, “Good. I need my own explanations.”

~

Diana and Cassie touched down in the Batcave, to Batman and Red Robin comparing notes at the large computer, their cowl and domino mask removed.

“Cassie,” Tim greeted with a smile, “Uhm. Surprise?”

Cassie marched up to her friend and glared at him. “Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne,” she hissed, because she had searched up all the names of the Waynes before they had arrived, and had placed his face to her teammate’s first name. She delighted in the minute flinch in response.

There was a stifled giggle from somewhere to the side. Cassie turned to find a grinning blonde-haired girl, a bat on her chest and a cowl hanging behind her neck. “Stephanie Brown,” she waved cheerfully, “We talked on the phone, that one time!” 

“She’s not my cousin thrice-removed, no,” Tim spoke up before Cassie could ask, “She’s just a really close family friend. She’s practically our sister.”

Diana had positioned herself beside Bruce, watching the scene with a smile of amusement. “I didn’t know you had so many valiant warriors,” she commented, tilting her head at Bruce, “I guess Black Bat was never the only one, was she?”

“No,” Bruce admitted, making no move to assist his son as Cassie ranted at him, “They all grew into their own identities, separate from me. We simply decided that the secret had gone on for long enough.”

Diana smiled. “Shall we head upstairs to discuss this further? I have not greeted Alfred in a while.”

-  
-

“Hey, Dames,” Lian greeted cheerily, as Damian walked into Titans tower with Tim right behind him. Tim gave a small pat to the younger boy’s shoulder and walked off to somewhere else in the building.

Jon looked up from where he had been using his phone. “Oh,” he commented, “You told her?”

“I found out, more accurately,” Lian gave a peace sign as Damian tilted his head in an eye-roll. “She ambushed me at a gala, some days ago,” Damian explained. He smirked quietly, “We were able to make it to the basement before we were caught.”

Jon took a moment to decode that statement, but once he understood the full weight of the statement, he beamed. “Woah,” he breathed, then frowned, “Hey! I haven’t gotten to see it!”

“I’m sure you will, eventually,” Damian waved a hand dismissively. Maya chuckled as she entered the room, “You say that, Dami, but I haven’t seen your basement, either.”

“Jon is more likely to see it, if I am honest. His father may visit for any number of reasons, like how Flash and Impulse visited-” he stopped, sitting upright and muttering out a curse in a foreign tongue.

“Language,” Lian commented mildly. Damian elected to ignore her, instead asking, “Has Irey and Jai arrived, yet?”

“Nuh-uh,” Jon shook his head, and squinted, “Oh- oh, you haven’t told them?”

“They didn’t accompany their father when he visited Gotham, the other day,” Damian scowled, “It slipped my mind.” He looked slightly guilty for forgetting.

“Well,” Lian grinned, bumping his shoulder, “It works out for us, anyway. We get first-class seats to a reaction from the most energetic people in this tower.”

~

“Irey, Jai,” David called, motioning them to sit down at the large couch. He was unfazed by the burst of speed from both twins as they settled themselves on the cushions. 

“What’s up, Dave?” Irey piped up, Jai tilting his head with a squint, “You look like you ate something sour.”

That was about right, Jai agreed. David was pursing his lips in a pinched expression. He sighed, “No, I haven’t- no. It’s just that I realised I have yet to tell you something important.”

Irey looked around at all the other young Titans around them - Maya and Lian seemed to know what was happening, sharing a grin that they usually wore during drama-scenes in the shows on the television. Jon was smiling amusedly. 

David’s hoodie was pulled up and over his head, but he tugged it off, along with his domino mask, much to the twins’ surprise. David always walked around with the domino mask on, after all. He blinked at them with vibrant green eyes.

“My name is Damian Wayne,” he stated, and paused, eyes searching their gazes for a response.

Jai moved first, leaning forward with a grin. “ _Holycrap_ ,” Jai grinned gleefully, “So that’s what Bart almost let slip the other day! He said something about the Waynes and Red Robin!”

“What?” Irey snapped her head towards her brother, “How- Jai, what does this have to do with Red Robin?”

“They’re brothers!” Jai flailed, gesturing at Damian with speed-influenced gestures, “Have you seen them interact? Brothers.” Jai may not be an active superhero, but that did not mean he was stupid.

Irey flapped her mouth open then closed, blinking once, twice. “Okay, you know what? Yeah,” Irey agreed, “I can see it.”

Jon disguised “Red Hood” in a cough, Damian rolling his eyes at him. Irey’s mouth fell open again. “Wait, the anti-hero? The one who works with Lian’s Dad?”

“I have a few brothers,” Damian shrugged, as Jai tapped away on his phone. He counted something on his fingers and nodded. Damian peered over and found a picture of the Wayne family - a more recent one, with Jason included.

“Dang,” Jai whistled with a grin, “Your family is crazy.”

Damian huffed, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”


End file.
